Signtale An Undertale Au
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: This is my own undertale Au Idea I hope you enjoyed it, it may not be very good please give honest feedback. The first chapter in this series was probably my best because I really thought about how this would be if it was turned into a game. I have updated the first chapter and will create new chapters to replace the current chapters 2, 3 and 4
1. Signtale

**Signtale**

Sam, lands in a mushroom field Sam thinks "(urrghhh, where am I.)"

A voice comes from inside Sam's mind

Sam said through thought "(What is it Misery?)"

Misery said "(Well this is interesting)"

She walks a little way and approaches an unusually large mushroom.

The mushroom starts speaking "Hey, my name's Mushy these little friendless spores allow us to convey love between us."

Sam touches one and it hurts a lot "(Oowwww.)"

Mushy face goes from cute to scary "Hahaha, what a fool, it's so easy... huh."

Then a breath of fire knocked Mushy away.

A voice said "Hihihihi hi my name's Alphys um are you okay" .

Sam smiled "(Yeah, thanks)"

She saw she a tall drake and her lab coat was covered in all kids of strange substances.

Alphys "Uh I can help you adapt to uh life in the ruins."

"(Well this is laugh)."

Misery said, Sam told her "(back off Misery.)"

Misery replies "(It's fun)"

Sam replied angrily "(I don't care)."

Sam and Alphys walk through the ruins until there is a spike trap.

Alphys said "Uh, maybe it's a little too early to go over puzzles".

Alphys guided Sam through the trap. She said

"Please walk to the end of the room, I have to uh take care of something."

After Sam walked to the other side of the room.

Alphys said "I was right here the whole time"

Alphys said "I uhhh wanted to test your uhhh independence."

Alphys said "Well, please stay here I have to take care of something important."

Sam wandered out and saw a Froggit, Sam waved then it attacked

Misery said "(Come on kill it it attacked you)" Sam replies "(no)". Sam pats the Froggit and it calms down. Sam continued through the ruins and found a lone floating candle pretending to be asleep.

Misery told her "(Put it out it deserves to die)".

Sam replied "(Even if it does I don't like too kill)".

Sam poked the match and it said "Sorry, my name is Grillby I am a mere Chef with no luck I sometimes float through leaving my body behind while I mope around here but you're nice you listened to me."

Sam wanders through the rooms and comes across a tree.

Alphys stepped out and said "Are you uhh okay."

Sam nods.

Alphys said"well let's show how deal with monsters."

Sam starts making hand signs at the dummy.

Misery said "(Come on break it, show me your hatred.)" Sam replies "(I'm not a fighter)".

Sam then continued "(I don't need your comments, you know what, stop talking to me unless it's necessary I don't need your homicidal chatter)."

Misery replied "(Fine I won't talk to you)".

Alphys asks "Uhh what are those signs you are making."

Sam explains to Alphys that she is mute and uses hand signs to communicate.

Alphys said "Thanks for telling me".

Sam and Alphys kept moving through the ruins.

Sam looks at the large building "(Wow)."

Alphys said "Here take this, this is uhh a phone to allow us to keep contact."

Sam explores the house Alphys seems to love Manga and Anime it is all over the house. Sam feels a sense of longing to leave this place and explore this underground world.

Sam keeps poking Alphys "(Come on I want to leave.)"

Alphys leaves the room but Sam follows deep into the basement.

Alphys said"it isn't uhhh safe out there."

Sam continues to follow.

Alphys said "You will get hurt."

Sam follows her until the door.

Alphys said "I will break this door to protect you."

Sam looks at her with determination.

Alphys said "Prove to me then that you are capable of uhhh surviving." Alphys breathes fire at Sam but Sam avoids the flames. Sam looks at her, Alphys starts crying. Alphys dries her tears "Meet with a certain skeleton, she is a scientist, if she knows keeping you safe is favour from me she will keep you safe, she is very dangerous if angered."

Sam moves into the underground, she passes a bridge where a sign said this is the snow plains full of snow Sam "(Great, it's god damn freezing)."

An unknown voice said "Hey kid come into my lab and have some hot chocolate". Sam sees her face as she enters the lab, She was quite short and her lab coat was thick and heavy, her eyesockets glowed, so bright the white snow seemed dark in comparison.

The skeleton said "My name is Sans and Alphys was right to contact me, also I'll update your phone so we can keep in contact, let me just tinker with it."

A few minutes later.

Sans returned fast "Hey this is your phone it's also connected to the social network system allowing quick and easy access to information".

Sam smiled "(Thanks for the help)"

Sans offered her hand and Sam shook her hand,Sam discovered her hands were thick and bony but fragile like her body had been put under some tremendous strain in the past. A blue glow shone out of her coat it was bright and strong. Her voice sounded like a creepy little girl but there was a hint of a serious kindness behind it as if sometime sin the past calamity had struck.

Sans continued "My brother Papyrus would be very happy to bring you to Queen Undyne, but I will help you don't worry." Someone starting knocking,

Sans said "Oh that must be Asriel and the kids".

Asriel entered "Wow it's cold, how are you doing honey".

Sans replied "Good, how are the kids?"

Asriel replied "Roman and Suzy are fine."

Sans replies "Good let's spend some time together, we have a guest, her name is Sam."

Sam looked at Asriel he was tall strong and held a kind smile, his voice was deep and booming, his laugh was deep and hearty. They sit and play games for a couple of hours.

Sans is smiling and Roman smiles "Hey mum, yeah can show me you're attack again." Suzy said "Yeah show us I have never seen it".

Sans replies " I guess I can show you two , Sam come along you might learn something".

Sam nods sincerely, Sam follows Sans and the two kids Roman and Suzy who are smiling, Asriel is right behind them, his black silver armour glinting in the light as well as an axe over his shoulder which was worn from heavy use, and was very kind always being positive and telling jokes constantly. Sans wander to the place, Sans summons a Gaster blaster and then Roman fires seven bones in the air and Sans blasts then all so fast, Sam barely blinked before it happened.

Asriel smiled "Well done, you have grown much stronger."

They head back to the lab, Sam conveyed to Asriel "(How long have you known her?) Asriel smiled and replied "A long time".

Sans then stands up and said "I have something to tend to, I have spent enough time hear, work is calling."

Sam look at the two kids Suzy clearly human-like while Roman looks like a skeleton she was very confused by this, she also noted that Roman acted much more like his father being very positive and kind while Suzy was more like Sans being quiet and secretive hiding things.

Sam conveyed "(I going to leave I have a long way too go)"

Asriel, Roman and Suzy said "Farewell, have a good day".

Wandering through the waterfall she learns the history of monsters and how they were sealed. She wandered through the waterfall further and found an odd quirky house with the smell of cooking coming from inside. She knocked on the left strange house's door. Than a man with a head of fire stepped out.

Grillby said "Hey you were in the ruins, come in and spend some time in my house" Sam saw Grillby, looked really good his clothes were clean and well ironed, he had a kind heart to him as well, Sam saw his apron, it was dirty as it had seen a lot of use. Sam entered and saw a lot of ingredient on the shelves.

Grillby said "Hey you like my stuff you know what take this it's my secret ingredient, a pinch of magical flowers that grow in rare spots in the waterfall area."

Sam smiles "(Thanks)" and she spends some times in Grillby's house.

She experimented with ingredients and learned bit of how to cook from Grillby.

Sam left Grillby with a smile, she continued with a smile on her face until a kid ran up behind her.

The kid said "Hi are you here to meet Papyrus of captain of the Royal guard he is really cool."

The kid "I know see that ledge, I will help you climb up jump on my head, don't worry."

Sam climbed up on his head and ran through. She wandered further into the waterfall.

A armoured figure spotted her, the figure said "So you are the human, I can't fail again".

Then suddenly the kid ran along, "Hey oh it's Papyrus he looks like he's about to fight someone, cool, wait who is he fighting." Papyrus take the kid away. Sam wandered further thinking that Papyrus was very tall not as tall as Asriel but still was very imposing particularly since I couldn't see his face behind his armour.

She stood over a bridge and the kid said "So you are the human, this is difficult we should be enemies". Then something attacked the kid but Sam jumped in the way. A voice said "So still refusing to hurt are you well so be it."

However, Papyrus saw the little mushroom attack and scared him off. Papyrus left, the kid said "Thanks for protecting me, I say we will be fast friends"

Sam smiled and nodded "(Yeah)". Sam continued onward until she arrived at the end of the waterfall area.

Then she saw Papyrus standing up there, "You humans sealed us away long ago and your soul is the last required to free all monsters".

Sam "(Well I could be in trouble)".

Papyrus attacked but Sam refused to strike him. Papyrus starts to slow he then sits down and takes off his helmet, his face looks not scary at all and he has a good heart Sam learned.

Sam sits down "(Are you okay)?"

Papyrus looks at Sam "You are just so kind, I can't hurt you". Papyrus said "Can I ask you something".

Sam starts making hand signs "(Sure)".

Papyrus asked "How's Sans doing?"

Sam replies with her hands "She's doing fine".

Papyrus said "Sans has been only back for a few months, she disappeared 3 years ago for no apparent reason, she was last seen going into her lab by two ghosts who were lost. She has been acting strangely for a long time, ever since we were little when our father Gaster disappeared. She was funny, always cracking jokes and coming up with puns, now she is so serious."

Sam signals to him "(I understand)".

Sam gets up and Papyrus sits there. Sam continues on to another place she looks around "(Damn why is it so hot)".

She sees a sign the town of Lavarock, Sam enters the town she enters the town and two monsters that remind Sam of Asriel are buying some food from the local market. She walks over and they see her face.

They said "Hey kid come with us". Sam follows them too their house. She looks at them they both remind of Asriel somewhat. The female monster said "My name is Toriel".

The male monster said "My name is Asgore".

She made a made a few signs "(So you are Asriel parents)".

Toriel said "So you know our son."

Asgore said "Have you met his wife".

Sam used signs to tell them "Yes I met her she is very nice".

Asgore said "Funny she used to be a human just like you."

Sam looked shocked.

Toriel said "That is the price of crossing the barrier with only having a a human soul, she was still young but she was a healer and Asriel was her patient."

Asgore then said "We are eternally grateful, we couldn't bare to lose another our other two Ria and Chara were gone."

Toriel barely choked out the words "Chara was poisoned and Ria was killed by a human".

Sam noticed were Asriel got some his traits from, Toriel was kind and courteous as well as loved to tell jokes, she wore a green dress which shone brightly, while Asgore as strong and brave showing a signs of great physical strength, he also had a deep hearty laugh and deep booming voice.

Then a voice said "I may be dead but I'm still hanging around".

Then a ghost of a young girl was leaning on the mantle piece, She had red glowing eyes so harsh that the devil would run from them.

Toriel looks at her crying, "Chara where were you?", Chara replied "Sorry I never popped in before, I wanted to keep my existence a secret".

Sam looked at her.

Chara said "I was taken in by Asgore and Toriel." S

am realised that despite her harsh appearance and a slight violent look she was kind, although she wouldn't not hesitate to fight if the need called for it.

Asgore said "I met Chara when I was the captain of the royal guard, I also taught Undyne how to fight".

Sam conveys to them "(I'm hungry I could use some food)".

Asgore and Toriel say "Well we could cook ourselves, but I think we should pay a visit to the blook brothers diner".

The four of them arrive and are served by a ghost.

The ghost said hi here's the menu Mr and Mrs Dreemurr I will return to the kitchen." After they decide what to eat he ghost comes back and asks "So what is your order?" Toriel replies "A snail pie for me, a steak for Asgore, a roast duck for Sam."

The Ghost said "Certainly".

Sam thought the ghost was kind but very nervous. Toriel said "Come on Napstablook we are friends, don't be so formal".

Napstablook replies "Okay".

The 3 of them eat their food.

Toriel said to Napstablook as they paid and left "Give my regards to Hapstablook". Sam looked at them and looked sad.

Toriel asked "Are you okay"?

Sam looked at her and using her hands conveyed "(I have to return to the surface)". Toriel said sadly "I understand, go head to the Muffet's professional kitchen".

Sam passed through the volcano area without little trouble as she was getting good at dealing with the monsters in the underground. She found the building, large and imposing she found a man selling ingredients, here are some mushrooms I have an excess, and if you want anything else just pick it up here.

Sam smiles "( Thanks)".

Sam buys a few ingredients Grillby told her were good ingredients. Sam continues on until she enters a room into the building and a spider was cooking food in front of an audience. Sam entered Muffet directed her eyes at her Muffet's 8 eyes stared at her lividly, her 6 arms each holding knife were ready for battle.

Muffet walked over and said "I must harvest your soul".

Sam looks worried.

Muffet continued "Undyne wants to save monster-kind, she will wipe humanity because humans are capable of great harm to monsters I will not do that but you just give me your soul".

Sam refuses.

Muffet replies "Then I have to kill you".

Muffet attacks with a barrage of knife swings and Sam gets hurt.

Sam however starts to prepare ingredients and put them in the pot.

Muffet stops to taste, she said "Something is missing".

Muffet continues to swing but Sam is able to avoid all of her swings. Sam then throws the special ingredient that Grillby talked about. Muffet tasted it and jumped through the roof.

She looked at Sam "Wow where did you get that ingredient".

Sam conveyed "(A man named Grillby gave me it)".

Then the pot sparkled slightly then Grillby appeared out of the air.

Grillby said "Sam you're hurt".

He then turned his head to Muffet and roared angrily his hair flaring up in fire "I was so inspired by everything you did, you created hope within me, that I could be so much more, how I could improve but you did this, how can the ability to do so good become so twisted?"

Muffet looks at her hands and asks "What have I done?"

Grillby extends his hand and spoke carefully "I see you are willing to change, stand by me and we will do great things together providing something truly real, hope". Muffet smiles "I'd like that a lot".

Sam smiles and moves past heading towards a castle, she moves on and finds a house the same as Alphys house in every, every room the same all the things are the same, except a few things a locket with a face of her a stern monster with a spear and a picture frame of the monster and his daughter saying to my dearest daughter Undyne.

Sam approached the Castle doors and entered the room, Queen Undyne is standing there facing the other she looks strong her blue spear glows brightly and her armour is very similar to Papyrus's black and clean except with more spikes.

Queen Undyne turns around and asks

"So are you ready?" Sam realised that Undyne is not sure of this either. She then walks off Sam follows her determined.

They enter a room and Undyne brings the 6 souls up with 1 empty container, "Ready to fight?" she asks .

Sam nods and Undyne said "Very well".

Undyne then destroys the mercy option and said "Now you have to fight or die."

Sam strikes with a light punch and knocks Undyne down to 1.

Undyne looks at her and said "Kill me I can't win".

Sam refuses to strike.

Queen Undyne asked desperately "Why won't you kill me after all I've done?" Then suddenly Queen Undyne gets attacked by spores.

Then a voice smiles "Thank you for this, now the human souls are mine".

Sam sees a flash of light then suddenly a deformed creature stands in front of her. Omega Mushy said"Ha ha ha, you are gonna be trapped here for eternity, I will kill you forever I will save over your death".

Omega Mushy roared.

Sam looked at him "(So that's what those things where?)".

Sam then looks at the giant creature "(So shall we begin)" Sam told him in sign language. Omega Mushy launches a wave of bombs, Sam gets hit hard and crashes to the ground.

Omega Mushy launches another wave of bombs but a someone stops the attack in it's tracks.

Chara is floating there she throws the attacks back at Omega Mushy.

Sam punches Omega Mushy , and then the mushroom laughs "Hahaha you pathetic fool you can't hurt me." Sam signals for help, Chara starts fighting Omega Mushy dodging it's attacks and firing and throwing the odd attack back unfortunately , it is to no avail.

Omega Mushy starts laughing again "You can't win now die".

They keep getting killed time and time again until Omega Mushy said smiling creepily "It's over now hahaha".

However, the load fails "What why can't I..." Omega Mushy said.

The 6 souls said"We will not follow you."

Omega Mushy roars "How dare you betray me."

The souls stop him and he is back to normal.

Chara walks over and looks at the mushroom so what do you want to do.

Sam signals "(Nothing he is harmless now)."

Sam arrives back at Lavarock but looking at all of them she thinks (Maybe I could have done more). Then she sees a small purple thing hiding. She walks over. Mushy is hiding there and sees Sam.

Mushy said "Maybe you could change things, Sans may need your help with some things".

Sam rest to back to before facing Undyne.

She returned to the lab, Sans is nowhere to be seen she finds a note on the ground, it reads "I have something to deal with don't follow me, sorry Asriel, Roman, Suzy I have to do this on my own."

Sam walks down the stairs and sees several strange creatures running around. Sam plays with the creatures for a while she finds a key in each of their mouths. Sam finds a door with five keyholes, Sam inserts the 5 keys into the door.

Sam passes through the door to find a much larger complex, Sam sees Sans in the room on her own next to another skeleton who is sitting motionless. Sam enters the room, then in a rush she gets pinned with a bone through the shoulder by the dark figure in the centre of the room. Misery said "Uhh this looks bad".

Sam replies "Yeah thanks for stating the obvious, I think I may need your advice a little bit after all." The skeleton looked like he was partially mad of darkness and as if he was only partially connected to this world. Sans teleports back and said "I didn't want anyone involved, I thought my note made that clear".

Sam conveys "(I can help you, you got friends, even those creatures down here)". Sans said "oh the Amalgamates, I should have sent the home to their families but I have been so caught up in work".

The skeleton smiles "So daughter protecting a human, you were just like the rest, you think because you look like us you can be one of us, you have lived as a human so you will always be one of them."

Sans replies "I made a promise to protect, why are you attacking Sam for anyway, you are back".

Sans's father replies "I fee the pull of the void tugging on me beckoning me back I need to stop it".

Sans replies "Father, you are the great scientist Gaster, you always saw everything as possible and were always kind whatever happened".

Gaster replies "I think I have changed."

Sans replies "Rejoin your family come on, your grandkids would love to meet you. Gaster Smiles "I will enjoy that and follows her out"

Sam helps Sans bring the Amalgamates back home as well as help Gaster reunite with his family.

Sam returns to the Castle and enters through to face Undyne. As Undyne appears Alphys turns up and stops Undyne with fire breath. Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore,Asriel, Roman ,Suzy Muffet and Grillby arrive however the little mushroom captures them all, Mushy laughs "Hahaha what a bunch of fools". Then most of the Undergrounds monsters arrive to support Sam but Mushy absorbs the 6 human souls and all the monsters present. Sam wakes up in a dark room, a young goat kid stood in the midst of some mushrooms, I was sick of being a Mushroom.

She turns around "My name is..." then in a flash of light a godlike monster appears "Ria Dreemurr" who is very tall and imposing.

Ria said "You and me will play this game forever now matter how many times you try". Ria starts a brutal assault but Sam's soul refuses to give up .

Ria said to her "Time to get serious, you will face my true form".

Ria transforms into a more powerful form and Sam can do nothing but dodge. Then a voice come out of the darkness Chara arrives but even she is incapable of acting.

Ria laugh "So sis you're drawn into this as well".

Then a flash of white light, Sans smiles at Sam "Thank you kid for saving my family, know I will repay the favour".

Sans summons two large bone swords and Ria summons two dimensional swords. The sound of them clash is deafening.

Sans said "I didn't expect this from my sister in law".

Ria replies confused "Wait what, how?"

Sans said "Me and Asriel are married now and have two kids".

Ria said "oh I see, I have caused so much harm when I thought this was all just a game, I was just having fun I will fix everything and go back to being a mushroom". Ria said "But first Chara I will help you".

Ria restores Chara's physical from to her, then breaks the barrier down.

Undyne passed the crown to Sans and Asriel to lead the monsters to the surface. Sans worked in the next five years on building up the monsters home on the surface and a secret project. Asriel helped build monsters up and became a public speaker for monsters on the surface. Grillby and Muffet run a successful cooking show that all humans and monsters love. Toriel and Asgore took care of Chara and are enjoying all the things they can do again. Chara brought Mushy to the surface and is taking good care of the mushroom very well. Sans wakes up in the morning, she puts on her cloak and heads to her lab she enters her room working on a her secret project.

Sans finally yells excited "Eureka, I have been able to create an artificial soul."

Sans creates 7 more.

Sans makes a call to Chara, Toriel picks up the phone "This is Toriel may I inquire who is calling".

"Sans said "it's me Sans I need to speak to Chara".

Toriel said "I'll go get her right away".

Chara picks up the phone "Sans why are you calling?"

Sans replies "The project has been completed, please bring Mushy over".

Chara heads over to Sans lab.

She enters the lab with Mushy who asked "Why am I here?"

Chara sees Sans and asks "Why are we here?"

Sans said "I have managed to do it".

Chara asks "What have you done?"

Sans replies "Create artificial human souls".

Chara asks "Are you sure it will work?"

Sans replied "I created 1 before I used that 1 to stabilise my father's condition. Chara carries the mushroom into the room.

Sans said to Mushy "Take these".

Mushy said "I could kill you".

Mushy absorbs the souls and transforms.

Chara smiles "Ria your back".

Ria smiles "It's good to be back.

 **Part 1 End**


	2. Signtale: The Surface

**Signtale Chapter 2**

Sans is looking over some papers in her lab.

Asriel barges in and shouts "Why are you in your lab we have to be at a meeting with the human's leaders in 3 minutes."

Sans shouts "Oh **** I totally forgot."

She runs out to get ready quickly.

Asriel said while waiting outside "You need to improve your queenly mannerisms, including not swearing."

Sans asks "Are you serious Asriel?

Astral said "Yes I am."

Sans said "I am not cut out for this queenly business, I spend more time in my lab or training, to get stronger not sitting here listening to political banter."

Asriel said "Well as Queen you need to come."

Sans finished getting dressed, her red dress struggled to stay on.

Sans asked "Why am I wearing a dress?"

Asriel said "It looks good."

Sans shouted "I am a skeleton or did you forget, humans will think a skeleton wearing a dress is weird, my bones are showing and it doesn't fit me at all."

Asriel said "We are almost there."

Sans got out, her eye turned blue. Ariel followed her into the building.

They sat down with the world leaders at the table.

One of the leaders asked "Why are you wearing a dress, you're a skeleton?'

Sans said "Because my husband thought it was a good idea, despite my numerous warnings about it looking weird."

Asriel said "Enough about that, let's get to business."

The world leaders asked "So, what do you monsters want?"

Asriel said "I want us monsters to be treated as equals."

The world leaders asked "What about the rumours of the dead children six in total?"

Asriel said "That is true."

The world leaders said "That is horrible."

Sans is sleeping.

Asriel shouted "Sans, wake up."

Sans woke up to see them looking at them with disgust.

20 soldiers with guns ran into the building.

Sans asked "What happened?"

Asriel said "The negotiations have failed really fast."

The world leaders said "We only wanted you here to execute you to be honest, you are threat to humanity. We already sent troops to your town to take it out."

2 voices said "Too bad it failed."

Chara and a slightly different looking Sam walked in.

The world leaders shouted "Why are you siding with the monsters?!"

Chara said "Me and Misery have got nothing but pain from humans."

Misery said "Monster have shown Chara and Sam my twin."

Sans asked shocked "Twin?"

Misery said "Unfortunately we were not born in separate bodies so we have shared one. We are the twins of pacifism and war."

Misery then asked rhetorically "Guess which one I am?"

Misery pulls out a huge demonic sword. Misery and Chara quickly take out all of their guards leaving a pile of bodies lying there.

The World leaders said "You are making a horrible mistake."

Misery laughs as she said "Don't you get their is only one monster and that is me. I am the real monster, I am the spirit of killing."

Sans and Asriel get in their vehicle along with Misery and Chara.

Sans said "I'm surprised to see you here Misery and I am even more surprised you are Sam's twin you are so different."

Misery said "It's been a long time since we last met."

Sans said "Last time I saw you I was turning to dust, after you killed everyone."

Asriel shouted "What, she killed all of us, when?!"

Sans said "Before the last reset. She slayed everyone and then reset it all, the only people who even remembered what happened were me and here.

Asriel asked "Why did you never tell me?"

Sans said "This is a hard thing to bring up, the fact everything you ever done could be erased in an instant."

Asriel said "I understand, I just wanted to know why."

Misery said "You know you and Chara have something to share as well."

Sans said "Yes, I suppose I should tell you the truth, Chara."

Chara asked "What are you hiding?"

Sans said "It's a bit complicated."

Chara said "Well start from the beginning."

Sans said "You remember you and I were from the same village."

Chara said "Yeah."

Sans asked "Do you remember your parents?"

Chara said "Yeah, my mother's eyes were red and held a fire within them, my father eyes were a cold blue."

Sans said sadly "Yes, that is correct."

Chara stared at Sans for a few moments, her eyes widened.

Chara asked upset "It can't, be can it?"

Sans said "Yes it is little sis."

Asriel shouted "WHAT!"

Sans said "Sorry Asriel."

Asriel said confused "So my adopted sister is your real sister. That means she is my sister in law."

They arrive back at the town.

Suzy ran up "Mother, Father your back."

Sans said "Yeah we are, where is your brother."

Suzy said "Roman is still in bed."

Asriel said "He was supposed to be at his Toriel's by know."

Sans said "I wasn't much different for a long time when in my lab I slept all day and night."

Undyne walked over and asked "How did it go?"

Asriel said "Terribly, they just wanted to execute us it seems humans hate us still."

Sans shouts angrily "It seems Asriel doesn't understand how humans think, yet eh thinks he he tell me a former human how humans think!"

Sans storms off. Asriel chases after her. Misery let's Sam resume control of her body.

Sam conveys "(Great, this just can't get any better)."

Chara said "Yeah this is bad."

Gaster said "I agree, actually Sam I built this for you puts on the strange device around her neck."

Sam said "Gaster what does it, wait I can speak now."

Gaster said "I'm glad it works now you can communicate like the rest of us."

Sam said "Thanks now let's speak to Sans and Asriel they seem to be having some trouble.

They start walking to Sans house. Ria bumped into them.

Chara asked "Sis, where are you going?"

Ria said "I was just going for a walk clearing my head. I haven't completely gotten over all the trouble I've caused."

Chara said "Actually we are heading to Sans, she and Asriel have had a slight falling out."

Ria said "Oh that's not good, I will come with."

They arrive at Sans house. 2 huge lasers fire out the windows.

Sans shouts "Why Asriel do you think you know everything?"

Suzy is in the same room as Roman trying to ignore the fight.

Asriel said "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing what's right."

Sans shouted louder "You act like you know everything and your always right."

Asriel said "I can't help it, I thought the humans would be peaceful."

Sans shouted "I am a ex-human I know about humans, they are as cruel as monsters are kind."

Chara jumps through the window.

Chara shouted "Enough sis, you are letting your rage control you."

Ria and Gaster were shocked that Chara was Sans sister.

Sans shouted "You don't understand."

Chara said "Let's talk, we can work this out."

Sans said "Fine."

Sans calms down.

Chara said "I understand your reason for anger but Asriel is struggling too. He has been given a hefty responsibility, ruler of all monster and having to traverse the difficulties between humans and monsters."

Sans said "But he doesn't listen to me."

Chara said "Asriel this is your weakness is that you are letting your pride be blind you, Sans knows a lot about humans you should not be afraid to take her advice."

Asriel said "But I have to lead."

Chara said "Wrong you two have to lead together."

Sans said "I see, I'm sorry Asriel."

Asriel said "I'm sorry too."

Suzy and Roman walked out.

Roman scad "You scared Suzy."

Sans said "Suzy I'm sorry, I lost my temper."

Suzy gave Sans a hug.

Suzy said "Thanks mum."

A loud explosion echoed across the town.

Gaster shouted "Alphys I left her in the lab."

Sans said "We have to go."

Sans teleports them to the lab. Sans enters the lab.

Alphys runs out.

Sans asks "What happened?'

Alphys said "I accidentally overloaded the dimensional distorter. I managed to shut it off but someone came through and I have been running from them."

A version of Sans steps through the doorway.

Sans asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

The other Sans said "I am Error San but you can call me Error. I have come to wipe out your timeline."

Sans said "Not on my watch."

Error fire strings at Sans. Sans summoned her bone swords and tore them summoned even more strings and pulled the swords out of her hands. Error tied her up in his strings. Sans snapped the strings with energy.

Error said "I heard rumours of a timeline full of super powerful beings, I guess this is it."

Error calls upon his Gaster Blasters and fires them at Sans. Sans dodges them easily.

Error said "You can't kill me, you know that."

Sans said "Alright fine, if I can't kill you then I guess it's time."

Sans summons a huge Gaster Blaster.

Error asked "What is that?"

Sans said "It's called the Gaster Goner."

The Gaster Goner starts sucking Error in.

Error said "This is like the Hyper Goner. Too bad it won't be able to hold me I'm tough enough to escape this."

Error starts to force his way out.

Sans said "Sorry everyone but I have to go, I may not ever be able to get back."

Asriel said "Don't go."

Sans said "I have to or else everyone here will die, I can't bare to see that again. Take care of the kids for me."

Roman and Suzy shout "Don't go."

Sans said "I'm sorry, I can't bear to see the 2 of you hurt again, farewell my children."

Sans pushed Error into the Gaster Goner and they disappeared."

 **Signtale Chapter 2 End**

 **Error Sans created by Lover of Piggies**


	3. Signtale: Signtale Sans Birthday Party

**Signtale Sans birthday party**

2 weeks after the anomaly and the arrival of the alternate monsters of the Flowerfell timeline. Sans sat down with Sam, she said to Sam "you know a lot has happened recently right". Sam nods silently thinking (what is this about)? Sans said "you may not know this but this all happened once before our trip in the underground." Sam using sign language asks "(what happened in this timeline that was different)". Sans replies "well what I saw was a human like you almost identical in appearance arrived in my lab where they met my kids and my husband". Sam used signs to ask "what happened to them in that timeline". Sans replied quietly "they were fine when I left for my lab work but when I returned all that was left was 3 plies of dust, 1 large and 2 small, I followed after the human and found them over Papyrus's dust, I face them there and then we fought she beat me with her strength in the end but she said why she did it all she was looking for a challenge and she found and reset the timeline and I woke up in my bed". Sam conveyed a the question "who was this human?" Sans replied "Misery". Sam looked shocked. Sans looked at her/him and asked "why do you look so shocked?" Sam conveys "(Misery is my dark side, I have always thought I kept her caged, guess I was wrong)". San said nothing for several minutes then teleported away.

Sam headed home and had a nice night's sleep but Misery had other plans. Misery gets up "(well I guess when you are sleeping I can't be contained)". Misery left the house and entered the center of town. San feels her presence and teleports out "Misery you want to fight again?" Misery nods. Sans said "fine then let's start". Misery swings a sword at Sans. Sans dodges casually Misery looks at him thinking "(how did she dodge last time I won hands down)". Sans said "I know what you're thinking kid, how I became this strong, you think I let these years go to waste I have been practicing my skills and improving my strength". Sans throws of her lab coat and said "that's better that was slowing me down, know let me show the true meaning of speed". San was behind Misery so fast no-one could see the movement. Misery puts her hands up "(very well you win I will let this settle)". Misery goes back to the bed and let's Sam regain control.

A few weeks past until San's birthday she decided to invite many different timelines to attend she sent out 10 invites. It The day of the party things were interesting when the first to arrive was from Underfell they were very varied some were acceptable such as Toriel and Asgore plus Frisk and Flowey, however Papyrus was very rude. When he met met Flowerfell Sans things got rough as his Sans was somewhere else. Underfell Paps said "where have you been?" Flowerfell Sans replied "Why do you care?" Underfell Paps replied angrily "Because I am your brother you tell me everything or else I get very angry". Flowerfell San said "you want to fight me do you". Underfell Papyrus said "you must be joking?" Flowerfell Sans through him into a wall and held him there. He said "you bad mouth me again and I will blow up your head". Then a voice said "uhh brother you okay". Underfell San was behind the corner. Papyrus looked confused "why is there two of you?" Flowerfell Sans said "I'm from Flowerfell a different timeline at least I was until it was destroyed me and a few others escaped to this timeline."

Signtale Sans finally finished working in the lab and headed to the party. The next guests were from Aftertale, Signtale Sans arrived to greet them. "I am Aftertale Sans and this is Geno Sans" Aftertale San said. Great to have you here Signtale San replied this is going to be great I have not had a party in many years. Signtale Sans asks "do you want me heal that Geno?" Geno San replies "you can't heal this injury." Signtale Sans said "As long as it doesn't kill you". Another couple of guests arrived, They were from Underswap. Underswap Sans was running around saying "nice to meet you".

Underswap Paps said "so this is you're birthday?" Signtale Sans smiled "yeah". Underswap Paps said "I hope my brother doesn't get into trouble". Signtale Sans Smiles "not too worry, if anything bad happens the person who done it will answer to me and won't be walking again for a long time". Underswap Paps replied "I hope so."

Gaster walked over "how's my daughter doing" he asked. Signtale Sans replied "fine dad, how was your holiday. Gaster replied "it was fantastic, this world is full of sights and sounds". Signtale Sans said "yeah, sure beats the void that place is nasty" Gaster replied " yeah that place is scary". Asriel is talking to Ria "so sis how has life been, I have been busy with peace talks with the humans". Sans walks over to Ria and asks "how has life been?" Ria replies "well it's been good". Sans said "well I have some advice" Ria asks "what is this advice?" Sans replies "Don't seek power from human souls, it will destroy you". Ria replies "why would I do that?" Sans said "What if you had to protect everyone what would you do." Ria replied "oh". Sans said "don't do it ,many monsters did that during ancient human history they ruled over humans as gods, Anubis, Ra were just a few monsters who did this, some were even able to take on human-like forms but in the end when the society that worshiped them crumbled they thirsted for human souls and wipe themselves out in the infighting. Ria "I understand". Signtale Sans walked away. Another guest arrived but he wasn't pleasant. ErrorSans arrived to gatecrash the party. ErrorSans smiled and said " you are all gonna die. Signtale Sans glowed I won't lose, Ria and Flowerfell Asriel arrived. Error sans stepped back scared "I can't win this fight but I can mess around with you". He creates a portal and Signtale Sans disappeared. Signtale Asriel jumped at ErrorSans and held him up against the wall "where did you send her" he roared. ErrorSans said simply pleased with himself "I don't know where" as he teleported out of the timeline.

 **Part 3 End**

 **Inspired by Undertale Christmas party.**


	4. Signtale (Post-Disspearance and Return)

**10 Years after Signtale Sans disappearance**

Signtale Asriel walks out the door quietly, Sam walks by and tries to convey"(you alright)".Signtale Asriel didn't even notice as he walks slowly on to the city center. He has been throwing himself into his work, Roman walks up to him "father you alright?" He looks at his father "come on dad what is going on?" Roman walks off as he has done everyday for the last 2 years. Ria is in the lab, Roman walks over and Suzy walks over "we have to find mother?" Roman said "yeah dad is falling into the shadows and we need to guide him out." "hey grandkids" calls Gaster putting pieces into place. Undyne walks in "everything alright yeah?" She asks? Roman replies "we have a power issue".

Sam is a teacher at local school teaching kids about monsters. She entered the building, many kids were misbehaving Sam opened the door and they didn't care. Sam watches the kids and when they turn around she gives a really cold stare, the kids immediately sat down. "(So which of you can tell me what a monster is?)" She asked in sign language. 1 girl had her hand up. Sam conveys using sign language "(you explain to the class)?" The girl said "monsters are being that have weaker souls and are made up mostly magic, they also have the power to take human souls, they are also extremely weak to human's intent to kill". Sam smiles and conveys to them "(I hope all of you can learn that by next week, I'm glad one person is listening)".

"Muffet and Grillby are educating kids about cooking, also Muffet has a little one on the way. "Muffet and Grillby enter a school. The kids watch carefully as Grillby and Muffet walk in. Many of kids and even a few teachers look concerned. 'Cooking is a great passion, it allows for experimentation and allows for you to move people with food, you can convey a message with food." Grillby said. Muffet continued "it allows us to see ourselves and improve what ourselves and guide others to a brighter future. The teachers smiled and clapped, the kids however started throwing things at Muffet back Grillby stood there and all their paper set on fire. Grillby said "kids that is not why we are here but seeing as you won't listen we might as well leave". Grillby said to the teachers "thanks for inviting us."

Ria spends much time alone in her home Sam visits her occasionally. Chara attends her final year of high school. She is quiet and spends much time in her books, If she speak to someone that person ends up with a bloodied nose. Asgore and and Toriel spend most of their time keeping Chara out of trouble. Flowerfell Papyrus and Sans are still struggling to forgive one another. Flowerfell Sans is with Frisk and they are happy together.

Papyrus runs out and heads to Sam's house, He barges in. Undyne Asks "what are you doing in here". A couple of strangers entered the village, I couldn't recognise them I had no idea why but they were going to the lab. Sam rushed into the lab, Roman and Suzy watched as one of the strangers was operating on the other stranger. Sam conveyed the question"(what is going on?)" They answered "we don' know". A few hours past and the operation was finally complete, one of theme teleported out of the room and the other got up and exited after the operation. The person who left said "I'm glad I'm back to full health". Roman and Suzy asked "who are you?" She replied "I am Papyrus's mother." Papyrus ran in a few seconds later and said " I told..." He breaks into tears. Papyrus's Mother said "it's alright your mother is here". Gaster arrives and looks at her "your here, I'm believe your back, Miriam." Miriam replied "Wingding, it's been a while." Papyrus said "it's good to see you especially since Sans disappeared." Miriam asked "who is Sans?" Gaster said "a girl I took in as my own." Miriam asked "were did you find her". Gaster replied "she came from the surface." Miriam roared "you let a human in our home". Gaster replied " I took her because of Asgore's urging." Miriam said "why would he want you to take care of a human?" Gaster replied "because Sans saved his son Asriel from death and all he flesh fell off when she passed through the barrier."

Miriam said "okay, I understand." Miriam said "this is an impressive setup you've built Wingding." Gaster replied "most of this was built by Sans and a few add-on by her kids." Miriam replied "well Wingding looks like our family had done great things." Asgore runs in "we have a problem" he said. Gaster asked "what is it now Asgore". Asgore replied "It's error he's back". Gaster burst out he door as fast as he could. Roman and Suzy said "we better go too or else thing could get worse". Error and Ria are fighting, the town center is wrecked. Sam is worried and Gaster who just arrived is shocked at the mess. ErrorSans laughs "what a mess we've made Ria, everyone will be destroyed if we keep going." "Really Error" said a two voices, two hooded figures stood there. ErrorSans asks confused "who are you"? They both reveal themselves "we have been hunting you for a long time". Asriel walked out and looked in that direction, he ran that way and gave one of the figures a hug. Everyone is confused, Asriel this our Sans just her human form has been returned to her. Sans said "not human exactly, elven beings who have both large amounts of physical magic and physical matter in their bodies". ErrorSans yells "stop ignoring me". The other one said "do you know which Timeline I'm from?" ErrorSans asks "where?" Sans replied I'm the original Sans from the original timeline and you're actions have caused damage to my timeline, Toriel in my Timeline is missing a arm because of what you've done.

ErrorSans asks shocked "how is destroying other timelines, affecting yours." Undertale Sans replied "all timelines are connected, maybe you don't understand but here's how it works the original timeline came from an idea of someone in a distant universe this idea grew so strong it became a reality, then from that idea many others came about from others ideas, these ideas grew strong enough to become reality. They however all connected to the original timeline as well as other timelines, as timeline being destroyed damages the network usually the effects are minuscule but on a timeline as connected as mine timeline will shake all the timelines and those ripples all reach mine, So basically 1 timeline being destroyed will hit my timeline so many times that it causes noticeable damage.

ErrorSans looks confused. Undertale Sans said "you must stop or else my timeline will be destroyed". ErrorSans said "these Timelines are unnatural they must be eradicated". Undertale Sans said "you must understand they have a right to exist, simply because they were strong enough to be reality, this timeline in particular is a testament to that it is made up of several damaged timelines that had an existence so strong that when destroyed they fused together to repair themselves to become 1 complete timeline.

ErrorSans left without a word, Miriam who arrived asked Signtale Sans "why didn't you tell me who you were." "Signtale Sans simply replied "I didn't because you wouldn't trust a human you knew that you wouldn't." Undertale Sans said " I better leave, my timeline needs me back." Signtale Sans said "that's fine". He disappears quickly. Signtale Sans goes over to Roman and Suzy "I'm sorry I haven't been here for so long". They both reply "it's okay Mother we are just glad your back." We have been concerned for a long time". Roman asks "Dad, how did you know?" "Asriel replied " she looked like an older version of herself when we first met, her red hair and red eye and blue eye, reminded me so much of her, Sans showed me so much that I never understood."

 **Chapter 4 End**


End file.
